


Eighteen

by Sendricks_Little_Weirdos



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendricks_Little_Weirdos/pseuds/Sendricks_Little_Weirdos
Summary: I don't want to spoil it but let's just say theres a lot of fluff.Based off of One Directions song 18





	Eighteen

For Chloe 

~eighteen~

I got a heart and I got a soul

Believe me, I will use them both

~

Five-year-old Chloe Beale sat in her bedroom playing “Tea Parties’ with her most favourite stuffed animals, running to the window when she heard a car door close. 

The young girls bright blue eyes widened as she saw a big truck pull up onto the driveway next to her with a little brunette and man getting out of a car that was parked in front of it, dashing downstairs to get a better look at just who was moving into the house next to hers.

~

We made a start

Be it a false one, I know

~

Five-year-old Beca Mitchell sat outside her home in Atlanta, Georgia on the swing her father had set up for her when they had moved in a month ago, staring out onto the empty street and the wind swirled through her hair.

The young brunette jumped when she felt two little hands on her back pushing her, jumping off the swing to meet bright blue eyes.

“Leave me alone.” The young brunette pushed past the other young redheaded girl and running inside her house.

~

Baby, I don’t want to feel alone

So kiss me where I lay down

~

Ten-year-olds Beca and Chloe walked through their schools' hallways shoulder to shoulder, laughing about the boy that Beca had just punched for making fun of Chloe’s hair.

“Thank you, Bec’s,” Chloe said once her laughter died down. The girl draped her arm around her best friend’s shoulder pulling her in for a side hug before being pushed into a locker by Beca who darted to the main doors of the school.

“Race you, Beale.” The brunette yelled laughing as hit the locker in frustration

“You’re pure evil, Mitchell!” The redhead sprinted after her friend giggling as Beca did a victory dance outside the glass doors.

~

My hands press to your cheeks

A long way from the playground

~

Fourteen-year-old Beca walked out onto the schools quad heading in the direction of her’s and Chloe’s usual sitting spot when she noticed her best friend with her knees tucked into her chest, tears rolling down her face.

“Chlo,” Beca dropped her backpack and kneeled down in front of her friend gently placing her hands on the girl's cheeks to wipe the tears away “What’s happened?” The brunette said, her voice automatically softening.

“H-he cheated on m-me,” Chloe said in between hiccups.

Beca knew exactly who her best friend was talking about. The brunette pulled out her phone and dialled a good friend of the two girls to come and comfort Chloe while Beca sorted out Chloe’s boyfriend.

~

Sixteen-year-old Chloe sat on the floor of her room with her legs crossed leaning towards the phone that was resting on the hook  
“What’s your issue?” Chloe had asked her best friend rolling her eyes when Beca let out a long sigh.  
“Global warming, rising ocean levels, the economy, world hunger…the list goes on” Beca had replied sarcastically  
“That’s not what I meant idiot,” Chloe replied bursting into fits of giggles. Looking out her window across to Beca’s bedroom rolling her eyes.

The next day, Beca wandered through the library, looking along the array books that stood neatly on the shelves, behind her groups of students had their heads buried in their books studying their lunch away. She turned back around to see the familiar hair of her best friend. Chloe turned around and gave the brunette a soft smile before Beca continued her way down the aisle.

~

I have loved you since we were 18

Long before we both thought the same thing

To be loved, to be in love  
~

Eighteen-year-olds Beca and Chloe smiled proudly standing in their Blue graduation gowns out the front of their high school that they would soon be graduates from in about an hour.

“I cannot believe that we’re graduating,” Beca said as she walked down the familiar hallways of the high school she spent most of her time making wonderful memories with the people she grew up with, but most importantly her best friend, her crush that she had harboured feelings for not too long ago. The petite brunette looked down at her hand that was now intertwined with the girl she was madly in love with smiling softly.

“I know!!!” Chloe said letting out a squeal squeezing Beca’s hand “I can’t believe we both got into Barden! I can’t wait to go there.” Chloe also had a mad crush on her best friend, she had found these feelings one night when the two had found out they had both been accepted into the university of their dreams. It was getting harder and harder to cope with the fact that Beca may never like her back and that she’d just have to live with it, that she’d just have to learn to ignore the feelings that get stronger and stronger as time went on.

~

All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you

I wanna love like you made me feel

When we were 18

~

Nineteen-year-old Chloe stood on the stage after her first ever finals performance with the Barden Bellas, her friends, her family. The girl had tears running down her face when she saw Beca, her best friend, her crush, pull in Jesse Swanson and kiss him. She felt the arms of her co-captain and cousin Aubrey Posen pull her down off the stage and guide her away from Beca, the girl, Aubrey, knew Chloe was madly in love with.

Nineteen-year-old Beca ran down off the stage after her first acapella performance that she had arranged with her now co-captains Aubrey and her best friend Chloe. She walked down the aisle reserved for her group of misfit friends and pulled Jesse in for a kiss. She knew it was a mistake, but she needed to get her mind off of Chloe because deep down she knew Chloe would never love her the way Beca loved her.

~

 

We took a chance

God knows we tried

Yet all along, I knew we’d be fine

~ 

Twenty-one-year-old Beca had tears of joy running her face as the Barden Bellas were announced the new World Champions of acapella. She locked eyes with her best friend, her crush, and strode over to her and pulled the redhead into a kiss that knocked the air out of her lungs. She kissed Chloe with passion, with love, whilst the rest of the Bellas and the crowd went wild.

~

So pour me a drink oh love,

Let’s split the night wide open and we’ll see everything

We can live in love in slow motion, motion, motion

~

Twenty-five-year-old Beca stood on a stage at the Grammys performing her newest song that she had written for her fiance, the one she’d be marrying in 4 months time in front of their family and friends, vowing to always love each other no matter what. So as she continued to sing the song she glanced over to the beautiful girl she had grown up with and fallen hard for who was wiping tears from her eyes with a soft smile on her face. Beca then glanced out to where her Bellas where sitting all having soft smiles on their faces whilst wiping tears away also. She remembered the day she had proposed to Chloe not even a month ago. They were at one of Beca’s concerts in their hometown with all their friends and their parents sitting in the audience as Beca called Chloe upon to the stage.

~

So kiss me where I lay down

My hands press to your cheeks

A long way from the playground

~

“Now before I sing my last song of the night I’d like to invite someone very special onto the stage,” Beca chuckled as the crowd went wild as she scanned the front rows for her girlfriend “Chlo can you come up here please.” The brunette said as her drummer handed her a small box before running back to his kit. Some people let out gasps as the box came into view

Chloe was handed a microphone when she had gotten to the top of the stage stairs. She looked at her girlfriend with a small smiled tilting her head to the side “What’s this about?” Chloe had said when she stepped closer to Beca.

“So, we’ve been together for what 5 years? And known each other for like 20?” Chloe nodded and Beca nodded to her lead guitarist who brought out a chair facing the large screen at the back of the stage as a video came on with pictures and videos of the two girls together through the years as Beca turned to face the audience putting her finger up to her mouth to tell them to be quiet as the small brunette got down on one knee behind where her girlfriend was sat.

When the video had finished Chloe sniffed and wiped her tears.

“Turn around Chlo,” Beca said into the microphone. Chloe let out a gasp as she turned around her hand flew to her mouth as the crowd let out a collective ‘awwww.’

“Will you marry me?” 

~

I have loved you since we were 18

Long before we both thought the same thing

To be loved and to be in love

And all I can do is say that these arms are made for holding you, ooh

And I wanna love like you made me feel

When we were 18

~

Twenty-Seven year old Beca looked up as the doors at the back of the room opened, walking down the aisle was as her soon to be wife the redhead winked at Beca as tears sprung to the brunette's eyes. Beca thought back to the time that Chloe and her had spent together in college. To the first day, the two women had met and Chloe had barged into the brunettes shower stall I after hearing the girl sing for the first time in the thirteen years they had known each other.

“You can sing!” the redhead had exclaimed as she ripped open the shower curtain. “All this time you lied to me!” Chloe said as she pushed Beca’s shoulder with a side smile on her face

A small smile formed on Beca’s face, she then thought back to the night they had been accepted into the Barden Bellas and Chloe was asked to be co-captain.

“I’m so glad that I met you.” Chloe had slurred, pulling Beca in closer before whispering “I knew we’d be fast friends” 

Beca smiled wider when she recalled that particular night. She had to basically carry the extremely drunk redhead to their dorm room. 

Beca’s thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The brunette looked up to see her bride smiling at her as the ceremony began. Beca was now an award-winning artist, living in her new LA home starting the family she had never thought she’d want. Chloe Beale had changed Beca Mitchell for the best. 

~

Kiss me where I lay down  
My hands press to your cheeks  
A long way from the playground  
~

Twenty-Eight year olds Beca and Chloe sat on the bathroom floor in their LA home waiting anxiously. The two women had been trying for a baby for around 5 months with no successes, Chloe’s head rested on Beca’s shoulder jumping when the timer on Beca’s phone went off.

“Can you please look at it?” Chloe said looking into her wife’s eyes “I don’t think I can.” 

Beca nodded at Chloe and stood up making her way over to the counter where the pregnancy test had been left. The brunette picked up the stick and held it in her shaking hands. Her mouth dropped instantly and tears threatened to spill over.

“What?” The redhead asked as her wife strode over and kissed her. 

“We’re having a baby Chlo!” 

~  
I have loved you since we were 18  
Long before we both thought the same thing  
To be loved and to be in love  
~

Thirty-Two year old Chloe sat in her bed letting out a small groan when her son Nate called out her name. Chloe got up with a huff and slowly made her way down to the bedroom of her son, sighing when she saw him sitting on his knees tears glistening in his eyes.

“There’s a something on under my bed Mommy.” The young boy said in a hushed tone not making much sense. Chloe rolled her eyes and knelt down slowly to inspect what her son was talking about. When she lifted up the sheet Chloe was met with her child once again.

“There’s a monster on my bed mommy.” The young boy said. 

Chloe stood up shaking her head. 

“Come on boy’s this is getting a little old,” The redhead said in a tired tone “Jack get out from under your brother's bed and Nate lay down.” 

Once Chloe was sure the boys had settled she returned to her room laying down with a sigh feeling an arm snake around her waist.

“That’s the last time I leave you alone with the boys Becs.” 

~  
And all I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you  
And I want a love like you made me feel  
When we were 18  
I want a love like you made me feel  
When we were 18  
I want a love like you made me feel

 

~

Thirty-Five year old Beca sat next to her wife at the Grammy’s laughing loudly as her wife fangirled over the fact that sitting next to Chloe was Taylor Swift. Chloe quickly made her way backstage not long after that presenting the next award.

Beca had been nominated for 4 awards on this fateful night, unfortunately, losing one of the categories. But up next was the Lifetime Achievement award that the Brunette was nominated for. The crowd died down as Beca’s beautiful wife walked out on stage smiling politely at the crowd. 

“It is with great pleasure that I am here to announce the award for Lifetime Achievement tonight,” Chloe says as she looks towards the correct camera then, to Beca.

“Presented to my loving wife Beca Mitchell. We recognize and acknowledge  
you for your outstanding work, success and continuous ambition. We honour you as a prolific, inspirational and fine Comedian, Musician, Actress, Author, Wife and Mother. Thank you for the best years of my life anyone could ask for.”

~  
When we were 18  



End file.
